La Despedida del Ángel
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Van Fanel está a punto de casarse y como es tradición, el día antes de su boda sus amigos le organizan una pequeña fiesta en el Cruzade, ¿qué podría pasar cuando la euforia, el vino y algunas chicas se suman a esta celebración? Terminado


_"La Despedida del Ángel"  
_ **Jigen No Hanashi**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fanelia se había vuelto un revoloteo de gente de un lugar al otro, guirnaldas con flores otoñales adornaban las calles formando arcos, lámparas de papel blanco, rojo, dorado o azul ultra marino colgaban de toda puerta o ventana dando a la calle, los parques también se veían atendidos mientras llegaban carpas con mesas, sillas, escenarios de no mucha altura y músicos se presentaban para ensayar, el país entero se había vestido de fiesta para el acontecimiento que tendría lugar al día siguiente, el rey contraería matrimonio finalmente, el júbilo del pueblo podía observarse desde las ventanas de la nave asturiana donde un ryuujin de cabellos negros y ojos carmín observaba todo a disgusto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capítulo Único**

-¡VAN, AMIGO!

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, podía reconocer la voz de Allen Schezard en cualquier parte del planeta, aun si esta llegaba a provocarle algún tipo de disgusto como en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? Tu celebración está por allá – Mencionó el rubio mientras señalaba hacia el centro de su embarcación con una mano enguantada antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de madera.

-Debería estar allá abajo trabajando – Respondió el pelinegro sin despegar los ojos del cuadro que se desarrollaba en el suelo, mucho metros abajo.

-Vamos Van, no seas aguafiestas, los reyes solo se casan una vez en la vida… o eso creo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tuviste un ancestro que contrajo matrimonio dos veces?

-Enviudó, necesitaba alguien que criara a su sucesor.

El ambiente se había vuelto más tenso ante la mención de la muerte de la tatara abuela de Van durante el parto de su único hijo, el bisabuelo de Van, Allen se recargó contra los cristales que hacían de muro mientras bebía ligeramente pensativo, sin desearlo había metido la pata cuando no debía.

-¿Si sabes que por tradición se hace un festejo para despedirte de la soltería?

-…

-Es una tradición casi religiosa Van, es lo que más alegra a los hombres cuando uno de sus amigos termina cediendo.

-¿Cediendo? ¿esa es la razón de que sigas soltero a tu edad?

Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío, Allen se recriminó por intentar animar a su viejo amigo al sentir aquellos ojos carmesíes lanzándole un reproche imposible de ignorar, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer si ese sujeto era lo suficientemente terco como para negarse a participar de su propia celebración?

-Tal vez no deberían festejar tanto allá abajo, con todo ese entusiasmo tuyo, seguro tu matrimonio dura un par de horas.

El rey faneliano volteó a ver a Allen con un odio completo y total, el rubio simplemente sonrió antes de dar un último trago a su copa para luego retirarse hacia la fuente de todo tipo de gritos y cánticos en el interior de su navío.

-Yo solo decía Van… después de todo, a las damas nunca les gusta que se les muestre poca atención en días especiales… espero que al menos sepas que hacer con ella mañana en la noche.

Allen dejó salir una pequeña risa de burla mientras una copa vacía le pasaba rozando la cabeza, proveniente del lugar ocupado por su interlocutor, sin más, el primer caballero caelli abrió la puerta que lo separaba del lugar de festejo e ingresó, dejando a un Van completamente sonrojado y molesto.

El pelinegro volvió su atención a lo que sucedía abajo en su preciada ciudad, preocupado por todos los acuerdos y papeles que debería estar revisando en aquel momento, pensando repentinamente en su prometida, ¿a ella también la habrían "secuestrado" sus amigas?

Los sonidos ahogados de la fiesta eran algo difícil de ignorar, podía escuchar claramente la música y las risas de los hombres a los que había considerado como sus amigos en algún momento de los últimos años, la puerta se abrió, por las voces supuso que serían Gadeth y otra persona de la tripulación con rumbo al puente para verificar que el Cruzade permaneciera en su sitio o se moviera un poco, no estaba realmente seguro o interesado.

Un último vistazo abajo y Van decidió que ya había eludido su festejo demasiado tiempo, no podía bajar sin que la población notara sus alas y esto podría causar algo de pánico entre sus compatriotas, no era ningún secreto para los fanelianos de la capital que su soberano era descendiente de los dragones blancos… pero tampoco era como si lo hubieran visto a plena luz del día y no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea averiguar qué tipo de reacción tendrían al verlo, así pues, armándose de valor, Slanzar tomó un poco de aire antes de darse vuelta, recoger la copa que le había lanzado al capitán de la nave y entrar a la sala de la que había escapado apenas pudo.

-¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS QUIEN VOLVIÓ AL FESTEJO!

Dryden no tardó mucho en alcanzar al pelinegro mientras sostenía su copa aun en alto con una enorme sonrisa mientras el resto de la comitiva le prestaba atención al recién llegado para alzar copas y tarros de madera en el aire.

-¡QUÉ VIVA EL REY! – Gritaron todos al unísono antes de romper en sonoras carcajadas y volver a lo que hacían momentos atrás.

-Van, Van, por un momento pensamos que ya no volverías a entrar, sería una verdadera descortesía para tus camaradas, ¿no crees?

-No me dejaron opciones Dryden… ¿sabe Millerna que estás aquí arriba?

-Sí, está al tanto.

-¿Y también sabe del "espectáculo" que trajiste a la nave? – Soltó el festejado mientras señalaba con la cabeza a las cinco chicas bailando sobre una de las mesas y cantando una canción faneliana, a todas luces, vulgar y soez, un último vistazo y Van desvió la mirada a otra parte ligeramente sonrojado, las cinco chicas usaban vestidos sin fondo alguno debajo, era escandaloso la manera en que la tela se les ceñía a la cintura y lo pronunciado de sus escotes, ya no digamos lo alarmante de las piruetas que algunas hacían mientras bailaban, dejando ver la ropa interior abombada y con puntillas, así como las tiras de tela que sostenían las medias de aquellas mujeres en su lugar, una de ellas era una mujer loba, las demás parecían ser de diferentes nacionalidades por el color de piel tan diferente de una a otra, Dryden les dedicó una buena mirada antes de contestar.

-Sabe que pasa algo "sórdido" durante estos festejos, pero no está preocupada, sabe que no haré nada indebido.

-¡HEY VAN!

El rey volteó a tiempo para ver a Allen acercarse de nuevo sosteniendo un par de copas de vino en las manos, le ofreció una al pelinegro para luego privarlo de la copa vacía entre sus manos y depositarla en la primer mesa que encontró mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de los otros dos.

-Menos mal que reconsideraras volver, un festejo de despedida a la libertad sin el festejado nunca es lo mismo.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? – Preguntó Van sintiéndose repentinamente como un muchacho de quince años de nuevo, completamente molesto, confundido y aturdido por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Seguramente que si – Soltó Dryden con una sonrisa mordaz antes de dar un trago a su bebida, vaciando su copa y dejándola en la improvisada barra de donde estaban saliendo todas las bebidas en aquel momento.

-No pueden culparme por salir a divertirme un poco.

-¿Un poco? – Dijo el castaño ajustándose el listón con que amarraba su cabello antes de sacar sus gafas de entre sus ropas para poder leer la etiqueta de un tonel de cerveza que tenía cerca – Tengo entendido que te apareces en este tipo de evento al menos una vez cada luna, con o sin invitación.

-Dryden, cuando voy sin invitación es para cerciorarme de que ninguna ley sea rota, no tienes idea la de pleitos y muertes ocasionales que llegan a darse entre los comensales.

-¿Y para esto me sacaron de mi despacho? – Preguntó Van incrédulo ante el último comentario – además, ¿porqué estamos aquí?, estoy seguro que hay algunos cuantos bares allá abajo.

-No podíamos permitir que su Majestad escapara de su propio festejo, ¿no Allen?

-Tienes toda la razón Dryden.

Tanto el rey de Asturia como el caballero caelli se dedicaron un par de miradas malintencionadas antes de soltarse riendo, cómplices seguramente de todo aquel plan maquiavélico que a Van le daba mala espina.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de dar un sorbo a su segunda copa de vino, estaba ligeramente amargo, lo cual escondía perfectamente la baja graduación de aquel líquido.

Por todos lados había música alegre, gritos y risas, las chicas habían dejado de bailar y cantar para comenzar a retirar copas y tarros vacíos, cambiándolos por otros recién servidos mientras se paseaban entre las mesas donde los caballeros reían sin dejar de verlas, algunos pocos, ya pasados de copas, no dudaban en soltarles una que otra nalgada a las chicas mientras estas soltaban risitas cómplices antes de retirarse a la siguiente mesa, Van volvió a sonrojarse un poco al notar aquello.

-Eso no puede ser agradable para ellas… ¿en verdad era necesario traerlas?

Tanto Allen como Dryden rieron con descaro ante la pregunta para luego observar toda la escena, los hombres bebían y observaban a las vestales de ropas ligeras, bebían, gritaban y reían, era cierto, pero también jugaban a las cartas, contaban anécdotas, algunos habían comenzado algunos duelos de fuerza para ver quién era el primero en torcerse un brazo ante los forcejeos, pronto la comida comenzó a circular, había un festín completo saliendo de las pequeñas cocinas del Cruzade, aves asadas, frutas cocidas dentro de tartas de crujiente cubierta, verduras horneadas y bañadas en aceites y licores despedían un aroma suculento también, los hombres no tardaron mucho en hacer espacio en las mesas para degustar los platillos de su preferencia, Van no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia la mesa de honor en el centro de aquel caos, tratando de evitar ver demasiado a las chicas que ahora se encontraban sirviendo su mesa de manera exclusiva, entonces vio con sorpresa como de la cocina llevaban un platón enorme de mariscos y pescados, seguramente salidos de los mares de Palas, estaba lanzando otra mirada reprobatoria, ahora a Dryden, por la desfachatez de guardar el mejor platillo solo para ellos cuando una de las jóvenes le colocó un plato con una especie de langosta roja y acompañada artesanalmente por otros crustáceos y algunas verduras, el color se le subió por el rostro al joven festejado al notar la cercanía de un par de senos blancos que lo obligaron a levantar la vista a la joven que le estaba sirviendo, esta simplemente le hizo un guiño con sus enormes ojos violeta mientras le hacía una seña con el dedo de guardar silencio antes de darse vuelta con su charola entre los brazos, moviendo su cabeza de forma tal, que los bucles marrones alrededor de su cabeza danzaron brevemente, golpeando al ryuujin en la cara.

-Quita ya esta cara Van, vas a asustar a las chicas – Soltó Allen golpeando uno de los brazos del hombre al que le estaba hablando mientras Dryden comenzaba a reír otra vez.

-¡Esto es completamente denigrante! – Murmuró Van en tono reprobatorio, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras tomaba sus cubiertos para disponerse a comer, ocasionando que los dos hombres mayores a él en edad soltaran sendas carcajadas de nuevo.

-Eres todo un puritano Van – Comentó Dryden antes de alcanzarse algunos pescados pequeños para acompañar el enorme muslo que ya tenía servido en su plato.

-O demasiado inocente – Repuso Allen al otro lado mientras seleccionaba algunas verduras para servirse – quizá hasta sea inexperto.

Seguramente lo había dicho en broma, pero el entrecejo completamente fruncido del monarca y el, ahora notorio, sonrojo abarcando casi por completo su rostro y cuello, solo hicieron que los dos acompañantes del día comenzaran a reír de nuevo.

-¿Van, es cierto eso? – Pregunto Dryden tratando de no reír e intentando mostrarse un poco serio y preocupado sin mucho éxito.

-Eso no les incumbe – Gruñó el aludido completamente molesto y avergonzado antes de comenzar a devorar su langosta.

-Es que… Van, vamos, no tiene nada de malo practicar un poco antes del gran día – Soltó Allen con mirada pícara mientras se servía con demasiada elegancia un trozo del ave más próxima.

-¿Practicar? Con todo el trabajo que he tenido encima desde que terminó la guerra con Zaibach, además, sería una falta de respeto hacia mi futura esposa.

Dryden comenzó a toser, golpeándose el pecho para no ahogarse luego de escuchar aquello y quedar casi atragantado con su comida, cuando finalmente se recompuso, y apartando amablemente a la trigueña que había corrido en su rescate, volvió la vista hacia Van.

-¡No estás hablando en serio!

-¡Estoy hablando bastante en serio!

-¡Oh vamos Van!, debiste haber podido "practicar" un poco con alguien antes de la guerra, ¿no? – Preguntó Allen mientras observaba con decepción como su amigo movía la cabeza negativamente - ¿ni siquiera con Merle?

Si las miradas mataran, Allen habría caído fulminado en aquel preciso instante, por suerte Van no dijo nada, solo volvió a ignorarlo mientras intentaba terminar su plato, provocando que el rubio y el castaño intercambiaran miradas de preocupación antes de voltear alrededor en silencio, preguntándose si alguno de los comensales fanelianos sabría de esto.

-Van, no es por preocuparte pero… un poco de experiencia nunca está de más para darle placer a tu esposa.

-No estoy interesado Dryden… no pienso "practicar" bajo la estúpida excusa de darle placer a mi futura esposa.

-Supongo entonces que sabes que no se trata solo de metérselas y ya, ¿no?

Allen sonreía luego de formular su último comentario, Dryden hacía una mueca por la forma tan poco elegante que el caballero más galante de su reino había empleado y Van, simplemente observaba con detenimiento lo que aún le faltaba de su plato, había vuelto a sonrojarse de nuevo, sintiéndose estúpido porque esto le estuviera pasando a un día de casarse.

-Soy un hombre adulto, te agradecería que dejes de tratarme como un chiquillo ignorante.

-¿Un hombre dices?, pero si no sabes cómo usar esa "hombría" vas a dejar a tu mujer bastante frustrada en la cama.

-Allen, déjalo en paz.

-Si Allen, prefiero casarme sin tener experiencia a estar soltero y con toda la experiencia que debes de tener sin duda.

Allen sonrió sin saber muy bien si sentirse halagado o insultado, Dryden decidió cubrir la risa que intentaba contener utilizando un tarro de cerveza chezariana, vaciando su contenido y bien dispuesto a pedir que le volvieran a llenar el tarro.

-No sé cuanta experiencia tenga Allen, pero yo ya sabía de que se trataba todo cuando me casé con Millerna por segunda vez.

-No pienso acostarme con ninguna de las mujeres que trajiste de todos modos.

-No las traje expresamente para eso… aunque podrían prestarse si cambias de opinión… las cinco, incluso a la vez…

Van le dirigió una mirada completamente sorprendida y un tanto horrorizada que hizo reír a Allen más de lo que era socialmente aceptable.

-Pero esa sigue siendo tu decisión y entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hacer algo tan íntimo a un día de casarte… si te soy sincero, dejé de ver a todas mis "amiguitas" luego de que Millerna me dijera que me estaría esperando, justo antes de irme a la guerra con ustedes dos… y aclaro, Allen, realmente disfrutaba de las atenciones de mis "encantadoras acompañantes" pero, una vez has entregado el corazón, compartir el lecho con otra mujer se vuelve algo… vacío… divertido seguramente pero carente de sentido alguno.

-Esa es la razón de que no haya tomado aún una esposa – Contestó el rubio repentinamente serio antes de empinarse su copa de forma pensativa – no solo porque debo cuidar de Selene ahora, parece que aun no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada, si les soy sincero, pensé que la había encontrado hace algunos años, pero ella… bueno… su corazón no me pertenecía a mí.

Aquella sonrisa triste y la breve mirada que le dedicara al pelinegro hicieron que Van se molestara un poco, aun le incomodaba cuando Allen hacía mención de su breve enamoramiento con Hitomi, tal vez nunca podría acostumbrarse a escucharlo.

-Entonces no entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto con esto – Respondió Van menos mordaz de lo que había esperado.

-Una cosa puedo asegurarte Van – Dijo Dryden olvidándose de su comida y centrando la atención en su amigo – difícilmente puedes complacer a una mujer si es la primera vez que estás con una, aun si también es la primera vez para ella.

-Ya veremos – Respondió el otro antes de servirse una rebanada de una tarta de frutas – teniendo en cuenta todo lo que la amo… si soy capaz de transmitirle mis sentimientos, estoy seguro de que la dejaré complacida.

Dryden sonrió un poco mientras observaba al rey de Fanelia como si estuviera hablando con un adolescente enamorado y no con un hombre de más edad, Allen suspiró completamente frustrado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, seguramente intentando no reírse, Van volvió a sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro una vez más.

-Muy bien, - Dijo Allen haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír ni golpear al soberano del país sobre el cual la nave estaba detenida – digamos que te creo por un momento, vas a satisfacer a tu esposa mañana en la noche solo "demostrándole" cuanto la amas… ¿cómo exactamente vas a hacer eso?

-Bueno… pues… yo… hem…

-No tienes ni idea de qué hacer con una mujer, menuda noche de bodas vas a tener – Se burló el rubio.

-¡CLARO QUE SÉ QUE HACER CON ELLA!... hay que besarla y… hem… acariciarla antes de consumar.

-¿Acariciarla donde?, ¿cómo?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... Van, no importa si dura un suspiro o toda la noche, tú vas a disfrutarlo, de eso no hay ninguna duda, ¡pero ella…

-Allen tiene razón Van, las mujeres son criaturas difíciles de complacer.

-Pero yo la amo… y ella me corresponde… ¡eso debería bastar!

-Bastaría si fuera una relación platónica pero NO VA A SER PLATÓNICA VAN… vas a casarte y seguro no sabrás si quiera donde meterle la…

-Allen, no hay necesidad de ser tan explícito con él.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, moderaré mi lenguaje pero… ¡Por Jichia santísimo, Van! Supe de un tipo que no supo qué hacer en su noche de bodas y acabó lastimando a su esposa, el pobre hombre no pudo volver a tocarla por al menos dos lunas mientras ella lo perdonaba.

-Eso no es verdad, lo estás inventando.

-¡Claro que no!, además, no a todas las doncellas les gusta el sexo anal.

Dryden escupió el sorbo de cerveza qué momentos antes intentaba tragar, Van soltó lo que tenía entre las manos para comer mientras comenzaba a toser con desesperación, intentando liberarse de la fruta que se había quedado atascada a la mitad de su garganta.

-¡Allen, por piedad!

-¡No me digas que no lo has intentado nunca Dryden!

-He escuchado cosas, y sé a qué te refieres, pero no se me hace algo agradable para nadie, especialmente para comentar con...

-Sí, sí, protejamos la integridad y santidad del monarca en vísperas de su matrimonio, aun si comete un error tan grande como "consumar su amor" por el lado equivocado.

Los hombres de la mesa vecina comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Van sospechaba que algo de la plática había ido a parar a oídos de la tripulación del Cruzade y no pudo evitar ver con algo de odio e indignación al capitán de la nave que recién había terminado de comer, o eso parecía, no tardó mucho en acercarse una rebanada de una tarta cuya cubierta era tersa por completo, mostrando que bajo aquella costra lisa y azucarada se escondía algún tipo de crema dulce y amarillenta, cualquiera habría pensado que Allen se la comería al verlo acercar la pequeña cuchara que tenía en la mano, sin embargo, el ojiazul cambió de parecer, dio vuelta a su cuchara y comenzó a hacer un par de perforaciones a su rebanada, poniéndole atención mientras sacaba un poco de relleno del interior, acomodándolo de manera extraña bajo la cubierta rota de uno de los orificios que acababa de practicar a su postre antes de mostrarlo a sus dos compañeros de mesa.

-Muy bien Van, entonces, ¿explícame que es esto?

Dryden se golpeó en la frente antes de levantarse de la mesa en una actitud completamente derrotada antes de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa al festejado, para luego abandonar la mesa y acercarse a la mesa donde estaba terminando una partida de cartas.

-¿Es una rebanada de tarta de amalilis?

-Van, esto es serio, ahora, pon atención… - Allen estaba completamente frustrado mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba la rebanada malformada frente al festejado, aparentemente mientras pensaba como hacerlo entender lo que estaba haciendo – alguna vez debieron hablarte sobre la forma del cuerpo humano, ¿cierto?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Y supongo que alguien se tomó la molestia de explicarte las diferencias en cuanto a hombres y mujeres.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Contestó airado el monarca mientras volteaba el rostro a otra parte, sonrojado de nuevo por lo que venía insinuado en aquella pregunta.

-Entonces debes saber a qué se parece esto, ¿no?

Van lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la rebanada de tarta tratando de encontrarle forma antes de observar a Allen, si, estaba tomado, pero no ebrio… no lo suficiente como para estar desvariando.

-Creo… que si.

-Bien, muy bien, ya que no planeas practicar con las chicas y una parte en la felicidad de tu matrimonio, estoy completamente seguro, depende de esto, presta mucha, mucha atención, haré hasta lo imposible por darte todos mis secretos…

-Tus secretos no me interesan Allen.

-¡Oh vamos Van! ¡Eres como mi hermano menor!, y puedo asegurarte que desde hace años que ninguna mujer se ha quejado de mis servicios.

-Allen, estás más ebrio de lo que pensé.

El rubio simplemente ignoró aquel último comentario antes de comenzar a darle al rey de Fanelia lo que sería una explicación larga, detallada y contundente sobre cómo hacerle el amor a su esposa al día siguiente mientras el pobre festejado sentía que con cada explicación, su rostro se iba poniendo más y más rojo por la cantidad de detalles que Allen le estaba soltando, los pequeños ejemplos que el rubio le daba con aquella rebanada de tarta y uno que otro con las propias chicas que se encargaban de servir y entretener a los hombres a bordo de la nave.

Para cuando la fiesta terminó esa noche y el Cruzade volvió a tocar tierra, el soberano de alas blancas ordenó que no le llevaran absolutamente nada de cenar, especialmente no quería saber nada sobre tartas por la próxima luna, pues las explicaciones del rubio no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza y ponerlo más nervioso de lo que se encontraba.

FIN

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sé que ha pasado mucho desde que publiqué "Jigen no Hanashi", sin embargo, y luego de volver a leer algunos capítulos, la inspiración me llegó inesperadamente para escribir este pequeño one shot… y no, no creo que aplique igual para "Hikari no naka eh" porque… bueno… Van no llega casto al día de su boda en esa historia, xD… no he puesto aquí el nombre de la prometida pensando que, quizás, aunque la escribí pensando en mi última historia sobre Escaflowne, pudiera servir para otras historias de la misma serie, después de todo, en algunas de las historias que he leído de otros autores, sin importar con quien casen a Van (si, no en todas acaba casado con Hitomi), en la mayoría da la impresión de que él no ha intentado pasarse de listo con nadie.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que se hayan reído un poco con las ocurrencias de Allen, lo que hace un poco de licor xD, bueno, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo

SARABA


End file.
